


Thunder

by Bionic_kraken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Fluff, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rain, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: What would happen if a rainstorm started mid practice? What if Yamaguchi's fear was found out? WHat if he was considered weak by Tsukiyama?"The tall blonde gave his secret partner a small smille and wrapped his arms around him protectively, bringing him to sit on his lap. He used his jacket, he took with him earlier, to cover the shivering Yamaguchi with it. On the other hand Tadashi didn't feel as scared he used to be, thanks to his Tsukki. The said male pulled out his precious headphones and put them on the scared one, clicking on the brownhead's favourite song to play."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic uploading here, it's an old one that I decided to rewrite and polish a bit. A short sweet story for the salt king and the soft boy from Karasuno.

The usuall sound of shoes squeaking on the gym's floor echoed loudly. Karasuno was practicing for their upcoming match with Nekoma high. Hinata and Kageyama practiced their quick attack, Asahi, Daiichi and Nishinoya were sharpening their recieving skills from Tanaka's spikes. Also Tsukishima boredly tried to block the duo's crazy attack and Yamaguchi nervously practiced his float serve with Sugamura. The sky was rather gloomy, despite the weather predictions about that day being sunny. Time was passing quickly and it was late but not a single member cared.

Dark clouds started to form, and it seemed it would rain, which happened. The first rain drops fell quietly but soon it was raining hard and everything outside got soaked. Although it was raining enough for some roads to flood, no one had noticed the weather change, yet. In their current state, in which they were only focused on receiving, tossing, spiking and serving, no one would care for some harmless rain. Well. Not all of them. Yamaguchi was afraid of thunders and thunderstorms in general. Even by seeing a lighting the freckled male could be frightened to the bone. The weather got worse and it didn't help him concentrate well. When the first thunder stroked, Yamaguchi started to shiver. His shoulders started to shake along with the rest of his body.

"Hey are you alright?" Sugamura, who was helping Tadashi practice asked concerned, like a mother would do. His nervousness was noticeable by everyone.

"Y-yeah..." The server replied lying to the second setter, but his face soon showed pure fear. From the window the dark sky could be seen along with lightings. Fear consumed him as he backed away, lips quivering and body shaking. Yamaguchi's hands dropped the ball and the boy run as fast his legs could carry him to the storage room.

It took some time for the Karasuno team to understand the reason he run away. Especially for Tsukishima who had no idea about his ''best friend's'' fear.

"Did you know anything about this Tsukishima?" Hinata was the first one to brake the ice of their current frozen state. Kei shook his head as a response, the others having a surprised look on their faces considering how close these two were. And it was the truth. Tadashi was quite open to the blonde telling him almost everything. Almost.

"Tsk I'll bring him back" Kei was annoyed that Tadashi kept these secrets for himself. They were supposed to share everything bothering them. He walked to the bench Kiyoko and Yachi were sitting, bending down to grab his jacket and bag. Soon he turned on his hills walking to the room the freckled boy went to hide, without looking back.

In the storage room, Yamaguchi was curled up in a dark corner, while trembling and shivering from the loud thunders. He hugged a spare Volleyball close to his chest to keep him company. Oh how he wished to hug Kei right now. To have his boyfriend comfort him. But he couldn't except that much from Tsukishima. They didn't even act that much like a couple and the blonde rarely showed any kind of affection to the smaller one, saying that he wasn't really a fan of PDA. 

"J-just calm down a-and-ARK" Another thunder striked, stopping Tadashi mid sentence, but the light comming from it and the time Kei opened the door to enter, made the smaller figure let out a whimper of fear. Tsukishima looked like he came out of a horror movie.

"Tadashi?" Tsukishima was actually worried for him even if he didn't show it. After he closed the door behind him, he walked to the horrified figure in front of him. 

"T-Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi was more than happy to see him, feeling relieved that his boyfriend came to keep him company.

The tall blonde gave his secret partner a small smille and wrapped his arms around him protectively, bringing him to sit on his lap. He used his jacket, he took with him earlier, to cover the shivering Yamaguchi with it. On the other hand Tadashi didn't feel as scared he used to be, thanks to his Tsukki. The said male pulled out his precious headphones and put them on the scared one, clicking on the brownhead's favourite song to play.

"Y-you remeber!" Tadashi was surprised that the bold blonde actually cared about little things like his favourite song for example . Completely calm now, despite the storm raging outside, Yamaguchi hummed softly the melody of the song, but was stopped with Kei's reply 

"Of course I do idiot" he replied with his usual smirk resting on his face, his sensitive side, that was always hidden for the outside world came out. 

"T-thank you Tsukki" the frecked male whispered and closed his eyes. Nodding, the other male kept him as close as he could and kissed his forehead, closing his eyes as well, the exhaustion from practice finally catching up.

Meanwhile the other team members were getting suspicious of the reason why they were so late to come back, since Tsukishima hadn't returned yet. 

"I think we should check on them!" Hinata's curiosity was huge. 

"You think?" Tanaka laughed ruffiling the sunshine's head, making him pout and cross his arms. 

The rest of the members walked to the storage room and Daiichi opened the door quietly. All of them gasped not really expecting seeing the cold hearted male cuddling their evolving server, while sleeping. 

"Lets leave them be" It was the captain's words and all nodded scared of what he would do if anyone of them dared to wake them up. After all, there still was some time left before practice ended and they all decided that letting them sleep till the end was the best option. But no one could promise that they wouldn't be bombed with questions the moment they had to wake up for the gym's cleaning and closing time. Hinata was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this with what happened after they woke up and Hinata bombed them wih questions, but it will depend on if you'll like this one first.


End file.
